


Favorite Color

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [22]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 22: ColorsFandom: The Raven CycleRonan and Adam play twenty questions.Oneshot/drabble





	Favorite Color

"So, uh." Ronan rubbed the back of his shaved head a little nervously. Seeing him nervous was not something Adam Parrish was used to seeing that much, and if he was gonna be honest with himself then he'd admit it seemed pretty cute. But he wouldn't ever say that out loud. "You wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure." Adam shrugged. He didn't see the harm there.

"You start."

"Okay. What's your favorite color?"

"Triangle," Ronan said. 

Wait. 

"Are you into guys?" Ronan continued. 

_Wait._


End file.
